


Слабость

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: любовь зла, от нее тупеют





	Слабость

Мукуро сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и покачивал ступней. Хибари скользнул взглядом вверх и на секунду замер, разглядывая низ живота, – мягкий член лежал на бедре. Мукуро казался совершенно расслабленным, грудь равномерно вздымалась. Хибари захотелось провести рукой по его влажной крепкой шее.  
– Ты разделся не до конца, – заметил он.  
– Не говори, что хочешь снять с меня еще и кожу, – улыбнулся Мукуро, но послушно протянул руки к ушам. Серьги звякнули о стекло туалетного столика. Следом упали кольца.  
– И все еще нет. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. – Хибари повторил: – Только тебя.  
– Вот он я, – произнес Мукуро с неохотой, поднялся и театральным жестом обозначил себя – с ног и до головы.  
Он был эффектным, сложно поспорить. И даже столько лет спустя их знакомства он продолжал волновать. Хибари поправил узел галстука.  
– Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. Или делаешь вид, что думаешь.  
– Ты о шрамах? Вот они.  
Мукуро протянул руку. Бледные полосы стали со временем почти незаметными.  
– Хватит, – сказал Хибари. – Мне надоело. Тебе так нравится врать мне?  
Мукуро улыбнулся криво и блекло.  
– А тебе – нравится себя обманывать? Очень уж поздно я слышу этот вопрос.  
Хибари промолчал. Сказать: да, я щадил твои чувства – значило бы потерять лицо. Мукуро был самой стыдной из его слабостей – нежнее новорожденных щенят, острее тако, пьянее сакэ, желаннее послеполуденного сна.  
– Я жду, – сказал Хибари. – Я хочу видеть.  
Мукуро не стал испытывать его терпение. Возможно, ждать ему и самому надоело. Возможно, все это время он сам хотел – и боялся – сказать правду.  
Сначала лопнула, как от ожога, и поползла кожа, повисла лохмотьями – весь левый бок от шеи до бедра окрасился багровым, нетронутым осталось только плечо. Тонкая жировая ткань испарилась почти сразу.   
Несколько секунд затем не происходило ничего, и Хибари решил было, что Мукуро тянет паузу, позволяя ему насладиться зрелищем, но понял, что тело снова меняется, пусть и не так заметно, как вначале. Правое бедро пересекли выпуклые свежие шрамы, наспех зашитые; кожа на ноге повисла мешком, внутри ничего не было. Ступня лишилась двух пальцев. Щиколотку – а затем и вторую – как будто перебили.   
Мукуро раздвинул ткани вдоль грудины мягко, как неживые, – ребра крепились к ней металлическими болтами, вкривь и вкось, закрывая изнутри остатки легкого. Потемневшие пальцы с сорванными и навсегда изменившими форму ногтями опустились ниже, туда, где все тот же неизвестный мясник оставил другой, зияющий, след. Хибари мог бы протолкнуть кулак. Но отчего-то на этом празднике разверзнутой плоти его особенно поразил неровно, почти вровень с кожей, небрежно срезанный сосок.  
– Дальше? – спросил Мукуро. Он, видимо, думал, для Хибари есть стадии: как Хром, почти как Хром, гораздо хуже, чем Хром, и этим «гораздо хуже» он мог бы побрезговать. Хибари! С его-то руками по локоть в крови и говне.  
– Ты продолжай, – сказал он, и чужая фигура резко просела, искривилась под его взглядом.   
Мукуро уронил руки, открыв развороченные сгибы локтей, давшие в свое время немало крови. Иссохла и пошла пятнами кожа. Редкие, грязного оттенка волосы висели клочьями. По шее откуда-то из-за спины поползла цепочка темных тугих наростов, один из них, самый крупный, поместился под скулой, и теперь Мукуро глядел, склонив голову набок. Черты лица сгладились, покрытые сухой коркой, и на фоне этого желто-розового месива в центре огромной лиловой мишени смотрел лишенный века глаз. Второй казался закрытым – или его не было вовсе. Каждый переход на пятый путь оставил здесь свои метки – отстающие куски ткани, рытвины и дыры. По виску и лбу шла тусклая металлическая пластина – похоже, операция задела и мозг.   
Мукуро осторожно шагнул вбок – и этот шаг дался ему с трудом. Мукуро выгнулся, с шумом переступил, чуть не упав. Хибари оглядел его с ног до головы, искореженного, ссохшегося, вывернутого наружу. Вдохнул и выдохнул запах гниющего тела.  
– Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? – спросил он, и Мукуро ухмыльнулся по-старчески беззубо.  
– Только то, что захочу чувствовать сам. – Он поднял руку с выставленным пальцем. – Это в голове.  
Хибари кивнул. Он шагнул к Мукуро, обнял, подхватив под лопатки, устроил подбородок на плече, а пальцы – в просвете ребер.  
– Я тоже хочу, – сказал он, и Мукуро в несколько мучительных и страшных секунд показал, как он чувствует каждую мышцу и кость, как бьется подгоняемое сердце, как обжигает воздух, все лишнее в нем и все, чего не хватает; как обнимает его Хибари и как это страшно, чудовищно, нестерпимо больно.  
– Я верно тебя понял?  
– Да, – медленно ответил Хибари.  
– Я даже спросил бы: ты все еще меня хочешь?  
Хибари выдохнул, приоткрыв непослушные губы: вот глупость. Мукуро поделился с ним тайной, которая свела их ближе, чем годы вместе, до самого нутра. Конечно же, Хибари хочет его, и теперь он знает – чего хочет.  
– Но я ведь и так знаю, – ответил Мукуро сам себе. – А вот ты... ты знаешь не все.  
Что-то толкнуло Хибари в грудь, опрокинуло на лопатки, придавило к полу. Мукуро оказался вокруг, он был везде и все. Он разбился о Хибари, как приливная волна о скалы, впитался, как пена в песок, он был воздухом, и у Хибари не осталось выбора, кроме как вдохнуть.

Мукуро сидел на его бедрах, растрепанный и веселый. Он вытер запястьем влажный рот – а запястье вытер о рубашку Хибари. Потрогал теплыми пальцами шею. Хибари перехватил его руку; от досады звенело в голове, зудело в костяшках пальцев. И Мукуро, конечно же, понял, потому что сказал:  
– Знаешь, твоя главная слабость – в самонадеянности. Сначала ты решил, что желаешь сочувствовать. Сейчас – что твое доверие обмануто. А ведь я не солгал тебе ни в чем.  
Он вывернул руку и схватил Хибари в ответ – ладонью к ладони, наклонился совсем близко, так что снова стало видно, как под кожей проступают пятна рубцов.  
– Но если ты где-то видишь правду, это не значит, что там же ее вижу и я.


End file.
